


N-omen OR Cat On A Hot Stone Throne

by TheDancingWind



Series: The Empty Throne [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, American Gods Inspired, F/M, Gen, POV First Person, Post-Chapter 684, Swearing, Yhwach Dies, swearing with symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingWind/pseuds/TheDancingWind
Summary: As part of a bigger hole, it would make sense if there was an automatic, self-regulatory mechanism behind the choice of who would ascend the throne of the late soul king, wouldn't it?In this universe, there is one. Still...





	N-omen OR Cat On A Hot Stone Throne

**Author's Note:**

> What happens after the fall of the soul king in The-Empty-Throne-AU3 (alternative universe no. 3, not to be confused with Ao3).

How did I get into this?! How the ≠*&¢ was I the ?&}+%$§ soul queen? Yeah, I am ol– have a lot of experience and power, and they have called me Goddess for an eternity – but that doesn’t mean that I want this job! 

Goddess of Speed, Goddess of Speed, why, why, why? There was no WAY I could have known that some belief in something could make gods out of it – and goddesses. Aaaargh. Goddess of Speed and I couldn’t even run from it! 

Just a few days after Ichigo and his Quincy friend had vanquished that pesky immortal Ywach, I began to feel strange – obviously, I suspected a lingering injury or a more creative assassination attempt in these dangerous times of change, so I went to Kisuke and Unohana-san to let them check it out.

Nothing. Nada. No irregularities could be detected.

And then the Zero Squad came back. Well, those that had survived the battle, anyhow. They told us the soul king’s realm had changed, which clearly, clearly indicated that another soul king had risen to power. They were wrong in assuming that it would be a king. The rest was right.

It didn’t surprise me that there was an automatic system in place to replace the soul king; anything else would be ridiculously negligent and stupid. Even I, who just had been the head of the Shihouin family, had to plan for a long, secure succession to keep everyone happy and secure. No wonder something infallible was in place for the far more important position of the soul king.

Word spread about the new linchpin, and I can still remember the look Kisuke gave me after hearing about it. I think that was the moment I realized. I looked at him, the new scars under his eyes and I didn’t know what to say. Then I turned into my cat form and waited for him to pick me up. He immediately did, the big softie.

That day was the last time I’d seen him – at least to this day. He told me he’d visit soon-ish but I know how much of his time the kiddies, and the shop, and the taller kiddies, and soul society take up. So, that had been a while ago.

The next morning, I went to the Zero Squad, walking there like I owned it – because I %?}+&§ did – and dreading all of this without letting anybody (except Kisuke) know. Kisuke always just knows. Gratefully, the bunch wasn’t far, they were still in Soul Society, searching for their king. However, the queen came to them, with many questions about WHY and HOW and WHAT THE – 

I didn’t sign up for this. So, obviously, I wanted to know why I was chosen. It turns out that the power of many gods depends on the belief in them that exists. Most are even only called into being after humans start to believe in them! 

Does it make sense in a backwards sense? Maybe? Anyhow, when I asked how the soul king could be one of those dependents on belief when practically no humans even knew about him, they told me that he wasn’t really one of them but that he was the linchpin needed very much to make the world as we know it happen. And EVERYBODY (well, except some really eccentric minds) believes in the world. Now that the soul king was dead, the role, the belief in the world itself had swapped to the next best thing – namely, another god or goddess. 

Turned out that was me. I a- was a Shinigami, a soul reaper, a _death god_ , one of the agents dedicated to the preservation of the balance between worlds, in other words, the soul ruler’s job. There was a clear connection. Moreover, I was a _named_ goddess, the Goddess of Speed. I was an inspiration. I was a Captain. I was a teacher. People believed in me and still believe in me. And that was it.

Soon, I wouldn’t be the Goddess of Speed anymore but the Goddess of Souls, the Soul Queen. I am not yet but the strange feeling is only getting stronger – and I cannot fight it. Sadly, I cannot even justify trying to fight it. I am the best candidate and the better the fit, the better are the transition and the outcome.

Thus, in the near future, I would be queen and I would be a different queen than the previous kings had been kings.  
Hmm. If he wanted to … maybe, I would make Kisuke one of my guardians after a few (measly) decades or centuries or so… as I could wait for him because I had a prognosticated eternity to do so – he’d probably say yes, wouldn’t he? Yes, Kisuke will, I’m sure of it. In the meantime, I get to catch up with my missed catnaps… I guess this isn’t too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a scenario that’d work for Byakuya: 
> 
> _He was perceived to be the most noble and dutiful of all nobles. His bankai even transformed into the White Emperor. With the power of belief, it was not a stretch that highest nobility turned into royalty. Byakuya himself, while surprised, took it in stride. It was just another duty for his clan, Soul Society and his loved ones._
> 
> Thx for reading! As always, comments are super appreciated. For example, should I change the title? Is it too telling or not?


End file.
